<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memory by SeptiplierAwayyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676118">Memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptiplierAwayyy/pseuds/SeptiplierAwayyy'>SeptiplierAwayyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Youtubers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst For The Angst God, Blood and Injury, Death, RIP, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Short Story, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit Friendship, Wilbur comforting Tommy, im sorry, mentions of Fundy, mentions of Techno, no happy ending, no im not, please tell me if I should put any other tags, tubbo angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptiplierAwayyy/pseuds/SeptiplierAwayyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t listen- and now he was paying the price as his friend slept peacefully, thinking he was still there with him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No! Don’t- don’t touch me!” Tubbo screamed, flinching away as Tommy reached his hand out for his best friend. His eyes were wild, his breathing fast and shallow as his whole body shook in fear. He was pressing himself against the wall, making himself as small as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not- I’m not going to hurt you, Tubbo,” Tommy muttered softly, taking his best friends hand in between his own two hands. He met Tubbo’s eyes, hoping beyond everything that his friend would </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. “Listen to me. You’re safe, and they aren’t going to hurt you again, okay? I’m here now. Trust me, I won’t let anybody hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy honestly expected Tubbo to yank his hand away in his panicked state, to scream at him again to get away again. But he didn’t- instead, Tubbo seemed to relax ever so slightly, tears threatening to slide down his cheeks. He let out a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Tommy smiled at his best friend, pulling him into a tight hug that he didn’t even try to fight. Tubbo wrapped his shaking arms around Tommy, hiding his face in his friend's chest. “It’s okay. I’m here.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory flashed in Tubbo’s mind as he laid still on the ground, blood soaking his clothing as he stared up at the stars. Though it hurt, he couldn’t help but laugh, tears rolling down his cheeks in rivers. His body shook as he held his hand over the arrow wound on his chest, where an arrow was still sticking through him, covered in crimson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His vision was growing fuzzy, his eyelids heavy and threatening to close any moment and never open again. There were no sounds, only his thoughts as he felt something trickle down his chin- probably blood, Tubbo assumed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo finally closed his eyes, the image of his best friend beside him, laughing at something stupid as he always did. His loud, obnoxious, amazing laugh that never failed to bring a smile to his face- even now, Tubbo couldn’t stop the smile that came across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy had told him not to go out, especially without him, but he didn’t listen- and now he was paying the price as his friend slept peacefully, thinking he was still there with him. With his final breath, he spoke one last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Tommy...”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to write a  second part to this, so here you go-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy sat up and stretched with a huge yawn, his eyes shut tight. He heard Wilbur chuckling a little ways away, and he rolled his eyes before he hopped out of bed, glancing around for his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Wil, have you seen Tubbo?” The blonde looked over Wilbur, who was quietly making some food for what seemed like everyone- everyone being him and Wilbur, Tubbo, Fundy, and Techno, though Techno left a few days ago (but he was supposed to be coming back soon). Fundy was practically curled up in a tiny ball on his bed, hardly taking up any space at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t,” Wilbur answered without taking his eyes off the food he was making. “He probably took a walk once he woke up.” Tommy sighed. When everyone else was asleep, he and Tubbo talked quietly about everything that was happening around them. Tubbo had said he wanted to take a walk, but Tommy… He had a bad feeling about it- now, he hardly had bad feelings about doing anything, but something about letting Tubbo walk around in the middle of the night didn’t seem like the best idea. After all, last time he had done that, he nearly got himself killed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy shivered at the memory of his best friend still shaking after that- at the memory of his best friend waking up in a cold sweat while everyone but Tommy was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna try to find him,” Before Wilbur could say a word, he grabbed a sword, seeing that the tall brunette smiled at the fact that he remembered to bring a weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah- I will, bitch boy.” Wilbur’s laugh echoed through the room- and Tommy could still hear him laughing even as he shut the door behind him, sword in hand. He squinted at the sunlight that shined brightly in his eyes </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned as he already felt a headache growing at the sudden light, but he pushed passed it, letting his eyes adjust for a moment before looking around as he walked. There was a smile still present on Tommy’s face at the conversation from moments ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it quickly disappeared when he saw his best friend lying down in the grass, not all that far from where Tommy stood in front of the door. There was an arrow sticking out of his chest with dried, crusted blood covering it. The grass wasn’t even green anymore- just dyed a deep crimson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo was pale, a small blood trail running down from the corner of his mouth, down his chin. His eyes were shut, and a peaceful look was on his face as he didn’t move an inch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy ran over to him, falling to his knees with his sword falling to the ground. The blood that covered the ground didn’t seem to be completely dry, considering the fact that he could feel something wet soaking through his pants. He didn’t care, though- he couldn’t bring himself to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo?” Tommy barely managed to whisper, gently holding up the top half of his friend’s body. He held him against his chest. “Tubbo, come on, man…” He didn’t know what he was expecting. Tubbo wasn’t breathing, there was no heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His best friend was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t quite sure when it started, but tears were rolling down his cheeks as he held his friend to his chest, hiding his own face in Tubbo’s shoulder. He found himself wondering how long Tubbo laid out here, suffering as he slowly bled out in the grass. Had he screamed for help? Was Tommy too much in a deep sleep to hear and save him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy? Tubbo?” Tommy didn’t lift his head at the sound of Wilbur calling his name. “Tom-” There was the sound of footsteps growing closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur, he’s-” Tommy finally lifted his head out of his friend's cold shoulder, tears continuing to pour from his eyes as he set his friend gently back down on the ground. “He-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, Tommy, come here,” Tommy couldn’t stop the shaking sob that escaped him as Wilbur pulled him into a hug. Wilbur’s voice was shaking as he spoke softly, and Tommy was a little comforted at the fact that Wilbur was also crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy wrapped his own arms around the taller male, letting his sobs freely slip from him as Wilbur only hugged him tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Tommy whimpered. “I told him I’d- that I’d be-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, hey. Shh.” Wilbur muttered. He kept on talking, but Tommy couldn’t bring himself to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had just lost his best friend- the best friend he had promised to protect, promised to be by his side until the bitter end. The best friend he talked to when neither of them could sleep, when either of them were down. The best friend he laughed with every day, despite everything and anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He told Tubbo he would protect him- that he wouldn’t let anyone hurt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trusted Tubbo with his life- and Tubbo trusted him with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>time it mattered most- Tubbo didn’t trust Tommy to not go outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Tommy couldn’t help but feel like it was his fault his best friend was gone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>